


Happy Birthday Leorio!!!

by Nikiforov_in_love



Category: Hunter X Hunter, Leopika - Fandom
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Party, Birthday Presents, Funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 17:30:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11719101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikiforov_in_love/pseuds/Nikiforov_in_love
Summary: Just celebrating Leorio's birthday! and having a fun time with the friends (Gon, Killua, and Kurapika). Also receiving cool presents, especially a sweet present from one of the  friends.





	Happy Birthday Leorio!!!

 

GON: Happy!

 

  
KILLUA: Birthday!

 

  
KURAPIKA: Leorio!

 

  
GON: You're 22!

 

  
KILLUA: he looks more like 30.

 

  
LEORIO: Hey! >:( u lil brat, I'm..* Gets interrupted by Pika*

 

  
KURAPIKA:  okayyy, blow out the candles now Leorio^^

 

 

LEORIO:: *blows candles*

 

  
GON : Yaay!!!!

 

  
KILLUA: Wooo!!

 

  
KURAPIKA: * clapping*

 

  
GON: Oh ! open the presents, here's mine!

 

  
LEORIO: oh wow! Gon this is amazing, a dictionary?

 

  
GON: It looks like one yes, but it's a pillow! you can take it anywhere without taking a actual pillow that will look silly hehe. Do you love it?

 

  
LEORIO: Ah, yes! thanks it's really useful! Now I can feel much more comfortable.

 

  
KILLUA: Alright, here's mine! much cooler than Gon's present, it's a Amazon Alexa. Tell her anything and she'll obey. She's like a personal assistant. She's really useful.

 

  
LEORIO: Woah! Killua I'm impressed this is amazing. thanks! *Killua making a kitty face*

 

  
GON: Killua that's not fair! *Gon pouting like a kid he is**Killua making a kitty face*

 

  
KURAPIKA:  Okay! it's my turn! I don't need to brag, but my present is better than Killua's present.

 

  
KURAPIKA: *hands over a card*

 

GON: Huh?

 

  
KILLUA: A Happy bday card? what a joke. 

 

  
LEORIO: *opens the card and blushes* oh thank you Kurapika... this is pretty amazing.

 

  
KURAPIKA:  :)

 

  
KILLUA & GON: what is it?!

 

  
LEORIO: oh it's a ticket for a sweet, amazing prize. That I can't wait to receive. *smiling*

 

  
KILLUA: o.o  Is it sweets!?

 

  
LEORIO: Definitely!

 

  
GON: Like cake o.o

 

  
LEORIO: Yea Gon, something like that. *laughing a bit*

 

  
GON: lets get it now! I want some!

 

  
LEORIO: Oh, sorry Gon this for me.

 

  
GON: awe :(

 

  
Later that night Leorio received his prize :)

 

 


End file.
